Hanamaru High!
by Teddybearanime
Summary: A kinda sad fanfic with romance and humor! Anzu is finally in middle school, lost friends, found friends. And much more.


**Hanamaru Kindegarten**

**I'm back~! Not dead! Yay! I've been very busy, so forgive me for being late. [a lot] of the time.**

**But I saw that this anime doesn't have much fanfictions! No fair! I'm just starting this anime (12 episodes total) WHY should it only have ONE story?! So, I'm makin a small fanfic of the kawaii kindergartners and teachers as olderer people, mind you all I haven't finished the anime. So characters are limited. **

**More info, I've warmed up to OC's, but will only use them with a picture of them. Not a description. A picture. Makes it easier, in this chapter I've only come up with the name. Don't know the name of the guy. It's the kid with the band-aid on his cheek. Let's call him Satoshi! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hanamaru Kindergarten.**

**Enjoy~!**

~Normal POV~

Nine. Years.

Nine years had passed, and now stood a hyperactive blonde-brunette girl in front of her High School.

The girl gave a tired, yet optimistic sigh. She had lost friends, gained friends, and had to leave friends. As she stood in front of her High School, she smiled and walked slowly through the doors.

She wasn't as popular as she was in Kindergarten anymore, and she was practically ditched all the time now. Everyone seemed to be cutting her off, and her parents kept yelling at her. And another thing she never wanted to think would happen came true.

Bullying.

She sighed, bullied for how many years now? She lost count.

Clutching her books tighter, she didn't want to think about her overall best friends from back in the days.

But the thoughts came to her anyway.

Hii-chan, other known as Hiiragi, had become this emo bitch. They had still been friends, but she was always cutting her off. Shushing her, and not being so nice anymore. More interested with flirting with boys and other stupid things.

And don't even get started with Koume, whom had dyed her hair to be ginger, and was more bubbly and airheaded. They barely ever text anymore, the transition from the middle-hell to high-hell had been a bit hectic.

Anzu tried to still be cheerful, but it was getting hard with the constant being ditched and yelling of her parents.

Still walking, the blonde-brunette girl shook her head, cowlick on her head shaking with her, and smiled.

Humming a song of optimism, yet pessimism, the girl walked to her classes, nearly being late due to getting lost.

~Timeskip After School~

Anzu quietly remembered the day, while waiting for her mom, she had gotten a crush, her friends only flocked to her when they hadn't known anyone, and she had a bit of homework.

A pretty good first day, she saw people she'd been wanting to for a long time, and the day was exciting.

A smile splayed across her face once more, remembering the boy she'd met.

No, more like reunited with.

Satoshi. The boy from kindergarten, she actually had second feelings for him. Other than the crush she had/still has on Tsuchida-sensai. Yes, that still stuck with her, and she often went to visit him.

Her mom finally pulled up, and she walked into the car.

Her mom had been the most of her pain, but they still acted as if… _That _never happened.

"How was school, Honey?" Her mom had asked, the woman had aged more, gray hairs in her blonde locks. She often dyed it to keep her looking young.

"Cool! I made a couple of new friends, and saw more people!" The girl continued to talk about her day, and they finally made it home.

She grabbed her backpack, and walked into the home they occupied. Taking off her shoes, she continued to her room to get rid of her homework.

~Timeskip Night Time~

Anzu yawned, and went off to bed, ready to get the day over with and get a good night's rest.

As she turned the light off, a small smile graced her lips.

Even though she was going through a lot of things, she could still smile and get through the day?

That sounded pretty good, she was strong.

Yet she was getting tired… Of always having to be that.

The optimistic, airheaded toy…

Please, please don't let that be what everyone thought of her.

**The next chapter, I promise, will be wayyyy better. Please review 3! I'll get to the other things too!**

**w I promisu~!**

**Well, see ya next time!**


End file.
